make you feel my love
by yelrak
Summary: "Before Finn I used to sing alone..." C'est une chanson, un après-midi de pluie, le début de quelque chose de grand. Finchel Os.


_J'ai mis du temps à me décider à publier cet os. C'est en quelques sorte mon hommage à Cory/Finn. C'est d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça. _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il vaut. J'espère que vous aimerez, et qu'avec un peu de chance il vous donnera envie d'aller vous égarer sur mon profil. Ou pas. A vous de choisir._

_Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur os de la terre. Pas non plus le pire. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il vient de moi, et que j'ai aimé écrire chacun des mots, de chacune des phrases. _

_(vous vous rappelez quand Rachel déclare qu'avant elle chantait seule, et que la première chanson qu'elle et Fin ont chanté ensemble a été Make you feel my love ? Ben rappelez vous-en. C'est important.)_

_Glee n'est pas à moi, on s'en doute !_

_Et ça ne me déplairait pas que vous aimiez lire ce petit os, je dis ça, je dis rien..._

_Enjoy!Yelrak._

* * *

-C'est gentil de me ramener.

Il hoche la tête, et elle, elle le regarde hocher la tête. C'est une habitude maintenant, elle le regarde toujours, en cours, dans les couloirs, au Glee Club…. Elle le regarde, et elle sait que dans son cœur il n'y a rien d'aussi beau que lui, et qu'elle pourrait passer sa vie à ça, jusqu'à s'en crever les yeux. Et si ça arrivait, si elle ne pouvait plus jamais prétendre au droit de l'effleurer du regard, alors elle s'arrangerait pour poser ses mains sur son visage, pour le sentir, pour connaitre par cœur chaque creux, chaque bosse, chaque recoin de sa peau.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser rentrer avec ce temps.

Il ne la regarde pas, il regarde la route, il regarde les de pluie tomber sur le pare-brise de la voiture, il regarde même ses mains parfois, ses grandes mains maladroites qu'il s'imagine parfois passer dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Il se dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de la regardé plus, qu'il serait déjà capable de redessiner son visage, son sourire éclatants, ses yeux pétillants, son nez, qu'il ne trouve définitivement pas si gros que ça, ses longs cils noirs, et ses cheveux, toujours ses cheveux, qui encadrent le tout avec trop de grâce et de beauté pour que ça ressemble au simple hasard de la nature.

Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas. Elle se dit que s'il ne la regarde pas, c'est qu'il n'en a pas envie, qu'il n'en voit pas l'intérêt.

-C'est gentil quand même.

Il a envie de sourire. Il aime bien cette façon qu'elle a de toujours avoir le dernier mot. Il se retient, parce qu'il ne comprend pourquoi il aime bien ça, et qu'il se trouve stupide de s'attarder sur des petites choses comme ça. Le genre de petites choses qui le font fixer son plafond pendant des heures au lieu de dormir. Le genre de choses comme de voir que ses ongles sont longs et en bonne santé, à part le petit doigt de sa main droite qu'elle ronge quand elle est stressée, ou son habitude d'aller tout les jours aux toilettes juste après le repas et d'y passer cinq minutes à se battre avec son fil dentaire, ou son odeur, le matin, quand elle vient d'arriver, son odeur de crème hydratante et de savon à la rose.

Elle s'en veut. Elle s'en veut de toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot. Elle s'en veut d'être agaçante, et elle s'en veut de ne pas arriver à le faire sourire, de ne pas être assez drôle, ni assez intéressante.

-Je peux ?

Elle à la main en suspends, à quelques centimètres du bouton de l'autoradio. Il s'efforce de ne pas remarquer qu'elle a aussi sa main à quelques centimètres de son genou et hoche la tête. Elle fait une légère grimace en entendant le début d'une chanson d'électro. Elle se vante souvent d'écouter de tout, mais elle omet régulièrement de parler de son aversion pour l'électro. Sans se demander si ça le dérange, elle change de station. Cette fois, elle tombe sur une chanson qu'elle connait.

_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for._

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

Elle chantonne, et il l'écoute. Puis elle change encore.

_See the people walkin' down the street_

_Fall in line just watching all their feet_

_They don't know where they wanna go…_

Et elle continue, et à chaque chanson, il se demande si elle va la laisser jusqu'au bout, et à chaque sons qui sort de sa bouche, il se dit qu'elle chante très bien.

Puis il l'entend. Il entend les premières notes de pianos, résonnent en lui, font vibrer ses muscles et battre ses veines dans ses tempes. Il lui prend la main, doucement, en essayant inconscience d'être aussi doux que la chanson qui passe, pour l'empêcher de changer de station une nouvelle fois.

_When the rain is blowing in your face…._

Ce n'est pas elle qui chante en première cette fois. C'est lui, et c'est lui aussi qui même en conduisant la regarde, et c'est lui qui lui sourit, comme le gamin qu'il prétend ne plus être.

_And the whole world is on your case._

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils chantent ensembles. C'est la première fois qu'ils le ressentent aussi fort, aussi profondément en eux, peut-être reliés par leurs mains, maintenant enlacées.

_I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love…_

Il détourne les yeux, parce qu'il doit regarder la route, et parce que son regard braqué sur le sien le brûle, le consume, de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur, et qu'il ne veut surtout risqué de ne plus pouvoir la regarder à nouveau.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears,.._

Ca ressemble à une chanson triste, mais ils continuent, avec de plus en plus d'énergie, de plus en plus fort.

_I COULD HOLD YOU FOR A MILLION YEARS, TO MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE…_

Leurs cris et leurs rires se mélangent, et ils savent que c'est elle, la chanson parfaite, et qui expriment le mieux ce qu'ils ressentent, qui pose des mots sur leurs émotions, trop grandes, trop belles pour être déjà comprises.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
but I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
no doubt in my mind where you belong.  
I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
to make you feel my love._

La chanson continue, et le temps s'arrête un peu. De temps en temps, il lui jette un regard, et il s'en fiche si elle le voit. Elle se dit qu'elle aime cette chanson, et qu'elle aime la chanter en hurlant à tue-tête alors que le soleil revient.

Il se gare devant chez elle. Ils finissent ensembles, main dans la main, mais ne crient plus, ils ont peur de briser cet instant, fragile et inattendu et laissent la tendresse reprend le control sur eux, sur leurs voix et surtout sur leurs cœurs.

_To make you feel my love…._

Leur vois ne sont plus les mêmes après cela. Eux-mêmes sentent qu'ils ne seront plus jamais pareil.

A partir de cet instant, du dernier accord disparaissant dans leurs oreilles, tout sera mieux.

Oui, tout sera mieux.


End file.
